


动物凶猛

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: xXx (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: “你出现得也太晚了吧？”“既然你可以搞定前面的部分，我何必出手呢？”项靠在墙上笑着问他。“你这是作弊！”桑德大笑





	动物凶猛

**Author's Note:**

> 一个搬运，我也知道好过时hhh  
> pc一直上不去，上次手机搬文的时候又给忘了这篇

桑德向酒保要了杯酒，一边和路上的金发美人们打趣一边往角落里走去。原本以为自己像每部电影结局一样抱得美人归的桑德，却发现下午向自己献吻的赛琳娜背对着自己，她正被阿黛尔搂在怀里，两人不仅吻得天昏地暗，一旁的队友们还不停起哄，桑德怀疑自己再多看一会儿这两人就要当众干起来了。当大家还沉浸在这热闹的氛围里，阿黛尔似乎已经察觉，朝着桑德发出了个挑衅的表情，她挑起眉的样子就像开枪干掉一波敌人般的得意。

桑德耸耸肩：“老友。”我可不是你的敌人毕竟性别都不同。他抿着嘴点点头，举起手里的酒杯大方致敬。然后他发现了没有参与其中的项。他走到吧台边上与项并排而坐，又开了瓶酒，给两人满杯。

“被耍了？”项穿着休闲宽松的衣服，他脚上的枪伤已经处理过，对于他们而言只是一点小伤，健壮的体魄让他们的治愈能力比普通人更强。

“我还以为阿黛尔会更喜欢‘小金橘’，毕竟她们相处的时间更长。”桑德的确没有留意过女士们的交流。

“时间不重要，重要的是吸引力。赛琳娜本来就对你没什么兴趣。”事实上在合作期间，项也没见过赛琳娜身边有什么男性出没，尽管她在岛上十分受欢迎。

桑德在这件事上没什么失落感，毕竟赛琳娜是个漂亮的异国美人，而自己则是个片叶不沾身的多情种。

“之后你有什么安排？”他们临时找了个酒店安顿，等吉布森葬礼过后，他们就得各回各家，等待任务或者过自己的生活。

“怎么？你还想约个时间再打一架？”项似笑非笑地看着他。

“当然，”桑德回答：“我们还没分出输赢！”他才刚认识项——第一个让他感觉和自己很像的人，没有理由让他不想深交。

“再说吧。”

灌了好些酒也没让桑德问出项的计划，在过了葬礼后项更是消失得无影无踪。桑德只好等他找上门来，毕竟他相信项也期待和自己有一次痛快淋漓的交手。

 

而这个机会并没有让他等太久。在吉布森坦诚自己“假死”现身后的三个月，桑德再次接到了任务，在塔隆的协助下清理了周围的武装人员，桑德用在路边青年那儿借来的滑板将任务目标逼到了死胡同，原本以为能三两下解决的人却在他近身的时候使出了毒药针，当然以桑德的反应力一点也不畏惧，只需一个眨眼的功夫就能让他手腕骨折。可他却被人抢先一步。

从天而降的项直接把目标踢开，桑德没有惊讶于他的出现和他降落时毫无绳索的本事。

桑德挥拳横扫到目标脸上：“你不会又来抢我目标吧？”他开玩笑地说，但他已经准备好再上演一场你争我夺的戏码。

“我老板和吉布森达成了共识。”项稍微仰着身子，腿上一勾一甩又将才抬起头的目标再次结实地撞到坚硬的水泥地上。桑德曾经向赛琳娜打听过项的情报，她告诉桑德有时候会见到项用中文打电话，而塔隆也透露过他们会接除了极限特工以外的工作，在某种程度上来说项混得比自己更好，但他还是更喜欢悠闲又富有挑战的生活，太过密集的工作只会让他丧失人生的乐趣。

桑德提起目标的衣领，把他扔给见到项后异常兴奋的塔隆：“你出现得也太晚了吧？”

“既然你可以搞定前面的部分，我何必出手呢？”项靠在墙上笑着问他。

“你这是作弊！”桑德大笑：“那你现在有空了吗？”

项给塔隆交代了两句后，塔隆听话地拖着目标回车上等他们。

“他是我请过来的，虽然不是我付的工资！”桑德看着塔隆离开的背影十分无奈。

“要来玩吗？”项侧头示意进隔壁废弃的厂房，比起狭窄的巷子里面更适合两人大张大合的比斗。

项出拳的速度和他的双腿一样快，桑德在见识过后一直渴望能有机会再尝试一下。被皮衣皮裤包裹的项如同一只敏捷的黑豹，在与狮子的搏斗中不仅没有因为体型差而后退，反而利用了这个优势锁住狮子的利爪。可雄狮也不是吃素的，尽管黑豹健美修长的腿才是他最得意的武器，但依然难以抵挡与其短兵交接的欲望，下盘的攻势比想象中的猛烈，双方都是从战场上浴血过来的，自然知道如何攻击更加有效，专挑人体薄弱的地方进攻，且相互纠缠着不让对方有获胜的机会。这场斗争本来就意在肉搏，自然就不会选择一方先离开再找机会攻入的局面，只是这样的贴身近战难免摩擦，为了不让项给自己锁喉而用脚缠着他的腿如今被压在地上的桑德似乎已经难耐地燃起了欲火，项因为激战而敞开的衣领在他眼里成了裸露的征兆，见鬼的他怎么现在才觉得身上这人竟然如此火辣，真他妈性感！

感受到桑德胯下的欲望正抵在他的皮衣上，项不禁在心里吹了个口哨：“你不是吧？”他居高临下地看着桑德，甚至刻意地动了一下。

桑德发现自己其实早在上次任务结束的时候就想这样做了，不是没有发现，只是一直都没面对自己会对与自己旗鼓相当的男人也忍不住下手，但都这样了难道还要抑制吗？他是谁，不可能！“不来玩吗？”桑德用了项最喜欢的“玩”字，趁着项放松警惕的时候一个翻身把人压到身下。

“如果我说不玩你会放开吗？”项看上去并不抗拒，但腿上的力量又增强了些。

“不会，最多我们打到你决定玩为止。”桑德自信他们之间是有化学反应的。

听到这句话的项笑得露出一排牙，桑德认为他觉得自己的提议十分有趣。他直接吻上他觊觎许久的唇，而项也热情地回应，他们互相掠夺对方的氧气，攻占对方的地盘，直到亲吻无法解决的欲望从衣物中被解放出来。

 

等他们坐上车后，塔隆虽然心里抱怨他们用于比斗的时间花费太长，连午餐都可以直接变成晚餐，但一直到与吉布森见面他也没敢说点什么。只是今晚讨论小群里的消息分享应该能增添一笔，当然这个群是排除掉两位老大的。

 

桑德不是个好情人，他总是流连于花丛中，还经常让露水情缘的伴侣在第二天无人分享早餐。但他极少遇到让自己无法分享早餐的人，很不幸的是，那个人特别像他。难道就是这个原因连某方面的行事作风也很像吗？

从安斯利那挖来了项的坐标，桑德终于在中国靠江边的一家酒馆里找到他。不在狩猎时段的黑豹如同大猫一样倚在沙发上，安静地享受着这片宁静的夜。可惜的是黑豹终究要被闯入的狮子打扰。

“很多人都说不会喜欢上和自己一样的人。”项盘腿坐在酒馆的蒲团上。

“什么都和自己一样很没新意，时刻同步也不是什么好事。”

“所以呢？”  
“这事太飘渺，有可能会喜欢上和自己一样的人也可能完全相反。我承认我说过你和我很像，但你也告诉过我‘时间不是问题，重要的是吸引力’。”桑德凑过去说：“毫无疑问，你对我而言每天都是不一样的，你像我，但你比我有更多想让人捉摸透的属性。”

“难道不是没玩够吗？”项懒散地看着他，似乎没打算给个明确的回应。

“你不想我继续陪你玩吗？”桑德给他倒了杯烈酒。“你可以开始考虑一下明天的早餐。”

项爽快地接过酒杯一饮而尽：“那得看你有没有这样的本事！”

 

xxx

“啊噢又要跟他们一起组队？能不能给我换个任务或者让别的人技术支持？我觉得我有必要今晚找个可人的伴侣不然肯定会抓狂。他们俩个上就足够了我总觉得我们都是多余的，当然如果非要找人的话把阿黛尔和赛琳娜打包过去作伴吧，但前提是要在非洲找到她们……”

来自向领导申请调离这次小分队的贝基话唠。

 

FIN.


End file.
